Kaleidoscopes
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: A series of unrelated Faberry stories and drabbles. This is my rainbow collection of romance, angst, giggles and fun.
1. Birthday

Birthday

"Quinn! Quinn! Q! Quinn! Quinnie!"

"Don't call me 'Quinnie', Rach. Just ew." Quinn grumbled from underneath the girl who was currently bouncing on her stomach as she tried to sleep. Rachel huffed and gave up, deciding to simply lay directly on top of Quinn and suffocate her into wakefulness. Which didn't really make sense, okay, especially because Rachel was just too small to do any kind of real damage.

Aware of this after a few moments of Quinn blissfully drifting off beneath her, Rachel sighed and placed a gentle kiss on each of Quinn's eyelids, her nose, her lips, her chin, and then she slid down to bury her head in the crook of the blonde's neck and murmur,  
>"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday. That's all."<p>

She thought Quinn had been asleep, but apparently not, "It's okay Rach. It'll still be my birthday when the sun comes up."

"I love you," Rachel stated in reply, waiting for Quinn's eyes to open before she leaned up and in for a lingering kiss.

"I love you too. Now _please, _get off me and we can get some sleep!"

"mm, okay," Rachel mumbled out, drowsily flopping off of Quinn to lay up against her on her right side, "Happy Birthday" she sighed as she drifted off. Quinn smiled and fell back to sleep herself, a peaceful smile on her lips.


	2. Strawberries

Strawberries

"Hey Rachel," called Quinn from the kitchen, both pleased and amused when the brunette bustled in to stand beside her in almost an instant,

"Yes, Quinn?"

"What fruits do we have, y'know, besides all these apples we always seem to have lying around?"

"I _like_ apples." Rachel huffed, but she still stared up at her wife with a small smile.

"I Know you do, love, but do we have any strawberries?"

"No." Replied Rachel petulantly, her eyes twinkling.

"Blueberries, then?" laughed Quinn, shoving the shorter girl away from her with her shoulder playfully.

"Why the sudden fascination with these particular fruits, hmm?" Rachel asked, returning closer to Quinn once more and resting her head on her shoulder, looking into her eyes from below.

Quinn smirked, "I dunno, I was kind of in the mood for a berry salad, all of a sudden. I'm sure it will pass…"

"Oh it better not," Rachel said with mock forcefulness, reaching down to pat the other woman's backside. She began to leave the kitchen, but not before stopping half way and uttering teasingly, "besides, you can eat all the _berry_ you want later tonight."

"It's Fabray now!" The blonde called back through her blush once Rachel had vanished out of sight. But perhaps wisely, the girl did not reply. Quinn just grinned, and settled for chopping up the damned apples.


	3. Pride

Pride

"Q-quinn?" Rachel stuttered out in shock, quickly regaining her senses and rushing after her girlfriend in the crowded McKinley hallway. She grasped her by the elbow and stopped her in her tracks, gazing up and down to take in the blonde's tattered converse, blue jeans, rainbow colored bracelets and purple-blue plaid shirt. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't a total turn on, but -

"Quinn, honey, if I were Santana I'd be informing you right now that you looked like a walking one-man pride parade."

"But you're not Santana" Quinn said simply with the beginnings of a smirk.

"No…" Rachel said, hesitantly, unsure of where Quinn was headed with this.

"Okay, so then what are you saying?" Quinn prompted, looking down at Rachel seriously. Rachel almost forgot that this wasn't Cheerio Quinn, almost withered under her curious gaze. But only almost.

"I - uh, well I was wondering why the sudden change?"

"It's because I'm finally ready to come out, Rach…but I'm to scared to do it myself, or in a way that might put you in danger…so I'm hoping people just start to figure it out."

"Oh, well in that case, start blasting Tegan and Sara out of a boombox wherever you go. Oh, and not enough rainbow. Red plaid would do the job better, although I MUST say, those colors make me want to ravish you."

Quinn tugged Rachel to her side and pinched her butt quickly when she was sure no one was looking. Rachel yelped.

"Are you MOCKING me, Ms. Berry?"

"Well - yeah. I'm sorry Quinn. But if you're really ready to come out, then just let me kiss you. Right here, where anyone can see. Because I want to do this together. I want to claim you as mine, you know?"

Quinn smiled brightly, and leaned in.


End file.
